Think Warm Thoughts
Think Warm Thoughts is the 11th episode of the 4th season of "E.R." It was first aired on January, 8 in 1998. It was written by David Mills and directed by Charles Haid. Plot Dr. Anspaugh's 13-year-old son is brought in and Anspaugh asks Mark to look after him. Another old lady who has been raped is brought in. NBC Description UNEXPECTED VISITORS: A freezing January day floods the ER with patients and homeless people seeking warmth, including Carlene (guest star Telma Hopkins, 'Family Matters') who challenges Dr. Del Amico's (Maria Bello) authority and John Burak (guest star Brad Henke) who has an embarrassing run-in with a vending machine. Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) lobbies the other doctors to agree to allow the Synergix Corporation to take over management of the ER. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) is surprised to see that a former co-worker, Dr. Swift (guest star Michael Ironside) is already on board as the attending physician for Synergix. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) provokes an angry outburst from Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) when she goes over his head and convinces another surgeon, Dr. Kotlowitz (guest star Dennis Boutsikaris, 'Boys on the Side') to perform an unusual vocal cord surgery. Drs. Benton (Eriq La Salle) and Carter (Noah Wyle) give presentations on their respective specialties to second-year med students and are both impressed with an especially bright student, Laura Brown (guest star Sarah Hudnut). George Clooney, Julianna Margulies and Gloria Reuben also star. Short summary John Carter finds himself at the medical school counseling students on emergency medicine. He doesn't find much interest. Elizabeth Corday convinces a specialist from another hospital to perform an operation on Allison Beaumont, sending Rocket Romano into a rage. Dr. Anspaugh's 13 year-old son Scott, a recovering cancer patient, is brought into the ER. Jeanie Boulet manages to develop a rapport with the difficult young man. Another elderly rape victim is brought into the hospital. Ellis West and Kerry Weaver are still seeing each other and he proposes that Synergix takes over the running of the ER. Dr. William "Wild Willy" Swift shows up as a Synergix attending physician. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Anna Del Amico * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * This episode marks the start of the story arc involving Jeanie Boulet and Dr Anspaugh's cancer-stricken son, Scott. Quotes Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Nothing like a good, American-made muscle car, is there? Dr. Robert Romano: If I'd known this was your car, I would've sniffed the tailpipe. Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Excuse me? Dr. Robert Romano: Oh, I thought we were talking about sex. ____________________________ and Carter have been giving lectures to pre-med students Dr. Peter Benton: All they want to know about is if you've killed anybody. Dr. John Carter: What do you tell them? Dr. Peter Benton: Only med students. ___________________________ Jeanie Boulet: If it's bad news, you can worry about it then. Think about something else right now. Scott Anspaugh: Like what? Rainbows and dandelions? ___________________________ Dr. Robert Romano: Thanks for taking care of it, Pete. Dr. Peter Benton: Dr. Romano... It's Peter. You called me Pete. Dr. Robert Romano: What, nobody in your whole life's ever called you Pete? Dr. Peter Benton: No. Dr. Robert Romano: "Pete Benton", it sounds so natural, you gotta be kidding me. Dr. Peter Benton: Peter. Just Peter. Dr. Robert Romano: Huh. Wow. Petey? Dr. Peter Benton: Peter. ___________________________ Dr. Mark Greene: What Happened to your student? I thought she was gonna stick around. Dr. John Carter: She went up to watch Benton operate. I think she got bored. Dr. Mark Greene: We're not here to entertain, Carter. Dr. John Carter: You know, she seemed so interested. I was supposed to inspire those students but I don't think I did a very good job. Dr. Mark Greene: Inspire them? How? Dr. John Carter: Through our passion. For what we do. Dr. Mark Greene: Passion? Dr. John Carter: Yeah, you know what I mean. Dr. Mark Greene: Carter, you come here everyday. Sometimes you're relly cooking and sometimes you're not. But you're here everyday doing your work. One day you'll look up and, maybe, ten years will have passed. It'll be the sum total... of what you've done... that counts. Not the passion. Wanna review some of this charts? Dr. John Carter: Yeah.Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes